Kingfish of the Dungeon Air
"Kingfish of the Dungeon Air" is a Season 5 thread written on May 6, 2015. It is the final thread of the Lostpelt Wedding arc. Summary Full Text (from Wedding Reception Shenanigans) Gareth Ragnar Haddock the Second: '"I have regained my mobility!” he exclaimed jubilantly. “No more shall I be hindaderered by the… the gravity! Forevermore I shall fly in the sky and soar above all the people! Join with me, people! Hop on your dragons and let us become a kingdom of the air!” Mera, from the other side of the room, had noticed him and was staring at him with incredibly displeased narrowed eyes. '''Cairbre: '''Cairbre was sipping from his 3rd pint of beer, when he saw the ''paralyzed ''king flying in the air above him. “Okay..” He scratched his head, “DID SOMEONE SPIKE THE BEER??” '''Gareth Ragnar Haddock the Second: '“NO IT IS A RELIGIOUS EXPERIENCE!” the king announced. Mera’s eyes turned to angry embers. 'Mera Violet Haddock: '''Mera marched straight up to Haddock, shoving aside Hrinthe by throwing her hand in her face, and then yanked right on the king’s ear - hard. “WHAT IN HEL HAS GOTTEN INTO YOUR MIND, SIRE DELUSION HEAD?” “Don’ touch me,” the king protested, trying to fly away from her. “Oh, I’m touching you, you disgraceful lummox,” Mera huffed, crossing her arms over her chest. “Do you have ''any idea how much you are embarrassing yourself?” “I’m not. I’m showing my manigificence by flying…” “Oh. my. good. Hel. DEIIIIITIES!” Mera screeched, whacking him on the side of his head. “You are ''not. '''You have no control of your senses. Okay. No more drinks. No more parties. WE ARE LEAVING!”' ' “One more drink,” Haddock suggested. “I’m the king. I get to…” “You are also my HUSBAND, and that is frankly much more important than any stupid title. You are going to be knocked out cold in half a second to save yourself the embarrassment you’ll have if you keep staying away and doing stupid shit. And the headache you’ll get in the morning will be totally what you deserve. And when that headache fades, I’m going to whack you in the head AGAIN, and on and so forth, and never letting you near a drink AGAIN, not even a stupid drop, and…” Haddock could not keep up with her tirade and stared at her, befuddled. He did, however, understand enough to declare authoritatively as the monarch he was, “No.” “Oh no you don’t ‘no’ me,” Mera said. “I’m getting Sharpteeth and I’m getting you out of here.” '''Hrinthe Soulspeaker: '''Hrinthe stared at Mera, eyes wide in awe. '''You have brought down mighty King Fish…' her mouth dropped, and she prostrated herself as best she could in utter reverence. You are High Queen Big Fish! Who flies over King Fish! I must bow! Mighty High Queen Big Fish!! High Queen Big Fish!!!! She roared again in glory of her High Queen Big Fish. Kiri facepalmed behind her. 'Mera Violet Haddock: 'Mera squinted at Hrinthe. “This entire reception is a mess,” she snorted in judgment, and shoved her husband none too lightly on his dragon, marching him away. Category:Season 5 Category:Events Category:Mera Violet Haddock Category:Gareth Ragnar Haddock the Second Category:Hrinthe Fishgiver Category:Cairbre